mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Renzo Gracie
| birth_place = Rio de Janeiro, Brazil | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = Holmdel, New Jersey, US | nationality = Brazilian | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = Renzo Gracie Jiu-Jitsu | rank = 6th degree black belt in BJJ black belt in Judo | yearsactive = | mmawins = 13 | mmakowins = 1 | mmasubwins = 8 | mmadecwins = 3 | mmalosses = 6 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = 1 | occupation = | university = | spouse = | relatives = Gracie family | students = Matt Serra, Nick Serra, Ricardo Almeida, Sheikh Mohammed bin Zayed Al Nahyan, Georges St. Pierre, Rolles Gracie, Kyra Gracie, Roy Nelson | club = | school = | url = | sherdog = 290 | footnotes = | updated = }} '''Renzo Gracie' ( ; born March 11, 1967) is a Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu (BJJ) expert and a Gracie Barra Black Belt under Carlos Gracie Jr. and a member of the Gracie family from Brazil. He is the son of Robson Gracie, grandson of Carlos Gracie, nephew and 5th degree black beltRenzo Gracie Bio at Evolve MMA of Carlos Gracie, Jr. and grandnephew of Helio Gracie. His brothers Ralph and the late Ryan Gracie are also famous fighters.Renzo Gracie Coach of the New York Pitbulls. MMA Fighter Renzo Gracie Jiu Jitsu fighting style. Professional Fighting with Renzo Gracie. International Fight League He holds notable wins in the sport of mixed martial arts over former UFC champions Pat Miletich, Oleg Taktarov, Frank Shamrock, Carlos Newton and Maurice Smith. Biography Gracie has competed both in BJJ and mixed martial arts events such as the PRIDE Fighting Championships, the International Fight League, RINGS, Martial Arts Reality Superfighting (MARS) and the World Combat Championship. In February 10, 2007 Gracie won a match against Frank Shamrock for upstart MMA promotion EliteXC on its debut night Saturday February 10, 2007, on Showtime. Gracie was able to take Frank down fairly easily after being overmatched on his feet and was still able to dominate on the ground for most of the match before Shamrock was disqualified by referee Herb Dean due to landing illegal knee strikes to the back of Gracie's head while both fighters were on the ground. Shamrock had already been given one warning earlier in the match for illegal strikes to the back of Gracie's head. After the match, Gracie had to be helped out of the ring and back to his dressing room by his team allegedly due to receiving a concussion from the strikes. Renzo formerly coached a team, the New York Pitbulls, for the International Fight League. Gracie is the head instructor at the Renzo Gracie Academy in midtown Manhattan. Many well known BJJ and MMA fighters have been trained by Renzo, including BJJ black belts Rodrigo Gracie, current UFC Welterweight Champion Georges St-Pierre, former UFC Welterweight Champion Matt Serra, former BJJ World Champion Rafael "Gordinho" Correa, Paul Creighton, former Middleweight King of Pancrase Ricardo Almeida, Sean Alvarez, Alan Teo, Mike Codella, Carl Massaro, Shawn Williams,Gabe Koura, Chad Lebrun and GRACIE Magazine founder Luca Atalla. Renzo Gracie also has affiliate academies in US, Singapore, Canada, Mexico, South Africa and Israel. Gracie also has written an instructional book on jiu-jitsu, called "Mastering Jiu-Jitsu", with his training partner John Danaher (NZ). He has also been the personal jiu-jitsu teacher of Sheikh Mohammed bin Zayed Al Nahyan, Crown Prince of Abu Dhabi, since 1993. UFC Renzo Gracie signed a six fight contract with the UFC in December 2009 and is scheduled to face former UFC Welterweight Champion Matt Hughes on April 10, 2010 at UFC 112 in Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates. Personal life Gracie is a resident of Holmdel, New Jersey. He and his wife Cristina have three children, Catarina, Cora and Ruran."But her boyfriend trains here," Gracie adds. He has eleven brothers and sisters, including Charles Gracie, Flavia Gracie (Kyra Gracie's mother), Ralph Gracie and the late Ryan GracieGracie Family Tree URL accessed on June 5, 2009Charles Gracie Family Tree URL accessed on June 5, 2009. Mixed martial arts record {| style='font-size: 85%; text-align: left;' class='wikitable sortable' width='99%' |- !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Record !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Date !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Result !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Opponent !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Outcome !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Event !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Round !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Time !style='border-style: none none solid solid; background: #e3e3e3'|Location |- | |2010-04-10 | | Matt Hughes | |UFC 112: Invincible | | | Abu Dhabi, United Arab Emirates |- |13–6–1(1) |2007-02-10 | Win | Frank Shamrock |DQ (Knees to the head of a downed opponent) |EliteXC: Destiny | 2 | 2:00 | Southaven, Mississippi, US |- |12–6–1(1) |2006-12-31 | Win | Carlos Newton |Decision (Split) |IFL: World Team Championships | 3 | 5:00 | Uncasville, Connecticut, US |- |11–6–1(1) |2006-09-23 | Win | Pat Miletich |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |IFL: Gracie vs. Miletich | 1 | 3:37 | Moline, Illinois, US |- |10–6–1(1) |2005-07-29 | Loss | B.J. Penn |Decision (Unanimous) |K-1 World Grand Prix 2005 in Hawaii | 3 | 5:00 | Honolulu, Hawaii, US |- |10–5–1(1) |2003-10-05 | Loss | Carlos Newton |Decision (Split) |PRIDE Bushido 1 | 2 | 5:00 | Saitama, Japan |- |10–4–1(1) |2002-06-23 | Loss | Shungo Oyama |Decision (Unanimous) |PRIDE 21: Demolition | 3 | 5:00 | Saitama, Japan |- |10–3–1(1) |2001-11-03 | Win | Michiyoshi Ohara |Decision (Unanimous) |PRIDE 17: Championship Chaos | 3 | 5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |9–3–1(1) |2001-03-25 | Loss | Dan Henderson |KO (Punch) |PRIDE 13 – Collision Course | 1 |1:40 | Saitama, Japan |- |9–2–1(1) |2000-08-27 | Loss | Kazushi Sakuraba |Technical Submission (Kimura) |PRIDE 10: Return of the Warriors | 2 |9:43 | Saitama, Japan |- |9–1–1(1) |2000-02-26 | Loss | Kiyoshi Tamura |Decision (Unanimous) |Rings – King of Kings 1999 Final | 2 |5:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |9–0–1(1) |1999-12-22 | Win | Maurice Smith |Submission (Armlock) |Rings – King of Kings 1999 Block B | 1 |0:50 | Osaka, Japan |- |8–0–1(1) |1999-12-22 | Win | Wataru Sakata |Submission (Armbar) |Rings – King of Kings 1999 Block B | 1 |1:25 | Osaka, Japan |- |7–0–1(1) |1999-11-21 | Win | Alexander Otsuka |Decision |PRIDE 8 | 2 |10:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |6–0–1(1) |1998-03-15 | Win | Sanae Kikuta |Submission (Guillotine Choke) |PRIDE 2 | 6 |0:43 | Yokohama, Japan |- |5–0–1(1) |1997-10-11 | style="background: #c5d2ea"| Draw | Akira Shoji |Draw |PRIDE 1 | 3 |10:00 | Tokyo, Japan |- |5–0–0(1) |1997-09-27 |colspan=1 style="background: #c5d2ea" |No Contest | Eugenio Tadeu |No Contest – Fans Rioted |Pentagon Combat | 1 |14:45 | Brazil |- |5–0 |1996-11-22 | Win | Oleg Taktarov |KO (Kick and Punch) |MARS – Martial Arts Reality Superfighting | 1 |1:02 | Birmingham, Alabama, US |- |4–0 |1995-10-17 | Win | James Warring |Submission (Choke) |WCC 1: First Strike | 1 |2:47 | Charlotte, North Carolina, US |- |3–0 |1995-10-17 | Win | Phil Benedict |Submission (Strikes) |WCC 1 – First Strike | 1 |2:08 | Charlotte, North Carolina, US |- |2–0 |1995-10-17 | Win | Ben Spijkers |Submission (Choke) |WCC 1 – First Strike | 1 |2:38 | Charlotte, North Carolina, US |- |1–0 |1992-01-01 | Win | Luiz Augusto Alvareda |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Desafio – Gracie Vale Tudo | 1 |7:03 | Brazil Documentary On November 14 2008 there was limited release on DVD of a documentary, entitled "Renzo Gracie Legacy", which followed Renzo over 10 years of his life. The DVD was only released on Amazon.com and www.renzogracielegacy.com . Its tag line is "A 10 year history of mixed martial arts through the eyes of Renzo Gracie, one of its most charismatic pioneers." References External links *Official site *Renzo Gracie's ProElite.com Profile *The official website of the documentary *Renzo Gracie's EliteXC Profile * *IFL profile Category:Brazilian mixed martial artists Category:Brazilian practitioners of Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu Category:Brazilians of Scottish descent Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:People from Rio de Janeiro (city) es:Renzo Gracie fr:Renzo Gracie ja:ヘンゾ・グレイシー sv:Renzo Gracie